This is our Creed
by SlayerofCaesar7
Summary: Sequel to The Transylvanian Creed. The Templars have managed to steal a Piece of Eden from the Assassins. The Assassins have vowed to get it back. Will they be successful? Third collaboration between me and my friend Stan. Currently on hiatus as I'm working on other projects.
1. A Surprise Attack

It was a quiet night in Transylvania. The Assassins have enjoyed relative peace since the Templar attack on the hotel 6 years ago. During this time, a new Brotherhood had been formed. Known as the Transylvanian Brotherhood of Assassins, it was led by the two Assassins named James Braun and Michael O'Connell. They had recruited many to their cause, however, two Assassins stood out for their unique skills. These two Assassins were Dennis and Winnie. Prior to James and Michael's arrival in Transylvania, these two had no idea the Assassin's existed. James and Michael trained Dennis and Winnie in the ways of the Assassins and recruited them into the Brotherhood. Their skills were about to be put to the test.

Out of nowhere, Templars launched an attack on the hotel in an attempt to take it for themselves.

"Brothers, Sisters! We must defend the hotel! The Templars must not take control!" James and Michael rallied. The other Assassins all yelled eagerly and were led out of the hotel by James and Michael. They were greeted by an army of Templars.

"Wir halten zusammen! (We stand together!)" James cried in german.

"Together!" The other Assassins yelled. The Assassins then charged at the Templars and a huge battle ensued. Two Templars charged at James and Michael. One of them swung a sword at James, but he blocked the blow with one of his hidden blades and stabbed the Templar in the head. The other Templar swung his weapon at Michael, but he blocked the blow with his sword and stabbed the Templar in the stomach. A few Templars then charged at Dennis and Winnie. One of them attempted to swing his sword at Dennis, but he grabbed the sword and kicked the Templar in the stomach, stunning him. Dennis used this opportunity to stab the Templar in the shoulder. Another one swung his weapon at Winnie, but she deflected the blow with her sword and ran him through the chest with her sword. After a long and hard battle, the Assassins were successful.

"That'll teach the Templars to mess with us." James said. He turned and looked at his fellow Assassins.

"Good work my brothers and sisters! Take some time and rest. You've earned it." James said. The other Assassins screamed in triumph and went back inside the hotel. James then walked up to Dennis and Winnie.

"As for you two, good work. We've taught you well." He said.

"Well, we did have the best teachers." Winnie said. James and Michael smiled in response.

"We should get back inside." Michael said. The three quietly agreed and went back in the hotel. Michael then went to his room and immediately noticed it had been ransacked. One of the Pieces of Eden he and James found 6 years prior was missing from where he hid it. Without hesitation, Michael went to find James and give him this grave news.

"James, I've got some bad news. The Piece of Eden we found 6 years ago is missing." He said.

"Dammit!" James yelled pounding his fists on the table he was sitting at. "I knew there had to be more behind this Templar attack. The Mentor must be informed." James then went to his room and pulled out a laptop from his backpack. He took out a modem and attached some wires to it and the computer, giving him internet access. He used it to contact William.

"Mentor, I have some grave news. The Piece of Eden that Michael and I found has been stolen."

"Damn it!" William shouted in frustration. "Is the hotel okay? Is everyone safe?"

"Yes Mentor. The Templars launched an attack, but we were able to repel them." James replied.

"Good. Recovery of that artifact should be our main priority now." William said.

"Any idea where they could have taken it Mentor?" James asked.

"Abstergo Industries. That's the Templars main base of operations in Italy. I want you and Michael infiltrate Abstergo and reclaim the artifact." William said.

"What about Dennis and Winnie? I feel they could help us here." James said.

"Are their skills honed enough?"

"Yes Mentor, they helped us repel the Templar attack."

"Well, normally that wouldn't be enough, but considering how well guarded Abstergo is, you'll need all the help you can get. They may join you for this mission." William said.

"Yes Mentor. I'll inform the others immediately." James replied. He turned off the laptop and went to find the others.

"Guys, I just spoke with our Mentor and our new mission is to recover the Piece of Eden from Abstergo Industries." James said.

"Where is that?" Dennis asked.

"In Italy." James replied. A thought came to Winnie's mind.

"Won't the humans freak out if they see I'm a werewolf?" She asked. James looked at her. Her robes were similar to Shao Jun's, except they were dark blue, while Dennis's robes were similar to Altair's, except they were black. James robes were similar to Ezio's roman ones, except they were black and red and did not have a cape. Michael's outfit was like Connor's, except they were black and blue.

"No, as long as you keep your hood up, they shouldn't notice." James replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." James replied.

"Okay then." She said. With that, Michael, Dennis and Winnie walked out of the hotel, while James went back to his room and grabbed the Sword of Eden. He sheathed it at his side and joined the others outside. They went to the airport and got on a private jet bound for Italy.


	2. Surveying Abstergo

The 4 Assassins were heading for Rome, Italy. James and Michael were discussing how they would carry out their mission, while Dennis and Winnie were sitting next to each other. She was asleep with her head resting on Dennis's shoulder, and Dennis had his arm around her. It was the only personal time they got to spend with each other. A few hours had passed and they arrived in Rome. Dennis woke Winnie up and they got off the plane.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is set up a base of operations." Michael said.

"Where are we going to do that?" Dennis asked. James eyes then lit up.

"I have an idea." James said. The 3 of them looked at James and he started to walk away. After traveling for hours, they arrived at Monteriggioni. Dennis and Winnie looked around in amazement.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"This is Monteriggioni. That building in the center is the Villa Auditore. This was the Italian Brotherhoods main base of operations in Ezio's time." James explained.

"Who's Ezio?" Dennis asked.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, one of the most famous Assassins who ever lived. Desmond used to tell me stories of his exploits. Ezio was responsible for the fall of the Borgia's in Rome. The Borgia's were one of the most powerful families during the Italian Renaissance, and Ezio took them down with the help of his fellow Assassins." James said.

"That's impressive." Winnie said. James nodded.

"So, where are we going to set up our base?" Michael asked.

"Well, Desmond told me there was a sanctuary under the Villa, so why don't we use that?" James said. Michael nodded.

"Sounds good to me." The 4 of them walked over to the Villa, searched the side of it, and found the old study.

"Look at this place, no one's been here for a long time." Dennis said noting the dust in the air.

"That's good. It means the Templars won't know we are here." Michael said. Dennis and Winnie nodded and the 4 of them walked down to the Sanctuary through the open bookcase. Dennis and Winnie once again looked around in amazement.

"Look at these statues. These are the men and women who guarded humanity's safety when it was threatened most. That statue in the middle is Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, the man who made the Brotherhood what it is today. He's a hero to our order." James said. Dennis and Winnie both nodded.

"Okay, let's get set up. Then, we'll go back to Rome and observe Abstergo Industries." Michael said. The 3 agreed and set up their base. Several hours later, they were finished and traveled back to Rome. They traveled to Abstergo Industries and observed the facility from the hills not too far away.

"I never thought I would see this place. This is a very evil place." Michael said. James nodded and observed through binoculars.

"The place is heavily guarded. As soon as we make a move, the whole facility will be locked down." James said. Dennis thought for a second.

"Couldn't we disguise ourselves with the guard uniforms?" He asked. James looked at him.

"Hmm…that could work… Michael can disguise himself and pretend to hand you over to Abstergo. Infiltration is his specialty." James said. Dennis nodded.

"What am I going to do?" Winnie asked. James thought for a moment.

"Well, you and I can distract the guards so Michael and Dennis can get the Piece of Eden back to Monteriggioni." He said.

"What if they capture Dennis?" She asked.

"They won't. Michael is an expert at infiltration." James said.

"Well…" She said. James looked at her.

"Winnie, I promise you, nothing bad will happen to Dennis." James said.

"Well, alright then." She said.

"Good, now, it's getting late. Let's get back to Monteriggioni. We'll carry out our mission tomorrow." James said. The 3 quietly agreed and they traveled back to Monteriggioni. They went back to the Sanctuary to rest for the night. There were makeshift beds set up near the statues. Michael and James went to two separate beds and sat down, while Dennis and Winnie shared a bed. They both laid down next to each other.

"I love you." Dennis said. Winnie smiled.

"I love you too." Winnie said. They shared a kiss before going to sleep. Michael and James noticed this.

"I hope those two can focus on the mission." James said.

"I think they will." Michael said. The two of them laid down on their beds and went to sleep.


	3. Infiltrating Abstergo

[The next morning]

Dennis and Winnie were awake before too long. Michael and James were already awake and ready to carry out the mission.

"Ah, you two are finally awake. It's time to carry out our mission." James said. The two nodded and got their gear ready.

"Oh, before I forget; Winnie, you're going to need this." James said walking over to her and putting a hidden blade bracer on her left arm.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the bracer.

"It's a hidden blade. For stealth attacks." He replied.

"Can't I just use my claws?" She asked. James shook his head.

"That'll draw too much to yourself." He said. Winnie nodded.

"Good point. So, how does it work?" She asked.

"Simple; just flick your wrist to activate the blade." He replied. James demonstrated this by activating the hidden blade on his left arm. Winnie did the same and looked at it in amazement.

"I've never seen anything like it." She said. She relaxed her paw and the blade retracted.

"Now, enough with all that, let's get started." Michael said. The three quietly agreed and left Monteriggioni.

[Several hours later]

The Assassins arrived in Rome and headed for Abstergo Industries. They arrived not too long after and went to the same hill they observed the building. James activated his Eagle Vision and scanned the surrounding area.

"Okay, I see a lone Abstergo guard near a haystack. Michael, you can get your uniform from him. Dennis, you go with him." The two nodded, sneaked over to the haystack, and hid in it. Michael killed the guard and put his uniform on. He left the haystack when it was safe and pulled Dennis out of it.

"I found an Assassin!" Michael announced to the other guards.

"Good, bring him in." One of the guards replied. Michael did as he was told and brought Dennis in as a hostage.

"Excellent, everything's going according to plan." James said. Winnie looked at him.

"I hope Dennis will be okay." She said. James gave her an annoyed look.

"Seriously Winnie? You need to focus. Don't let your personal feelings complicate the mission." James said. Winnie realized he was right and she started focusing again.

[Meanwhile]

Michael and Dennis headed deeper into Abstergo Industries, accompanied by two Abstergo agents. They eventually reached a holding cell.

"Throw him in there." One of the agents said and Michael obeyed. Just before throwing Dennis into the cell, Michael dropped the diversion and stabbed one of the agents with his hidden blades. Before the other agent could react, Dennis stabbed him with his hidden blade and they threw the agents bodies in the cell.

"Okay, now we just have to find the Piece of Eden." Michael said. Dennis nodded.

"Any idea where it would be?" He asked.

"The research wing." Michael replied. "Now turn around." Dennis obeyed and pretended to be a hostage again. They started making their way to the research wing with the aid of more agents. They eventually made it to a room where some Abstergo scientist's were studying the Piece of Eden.

"Be ready for anything." Michael whispered. Dennis nodded in response. Michael then shoved Dennis in front of him.

"I've found another test subject." Michael told the scientists and they looked at him.

"Take him to the Animus." One of the scientists said. One of the guards was about to grab Dennis but before he did so, Dennis quickly grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. The two quickly eliminated the scientists and the guards and grabbed the Piece of Eden before the smoke dissipated. They made their way back to the entrance they came in, where they were stopped by two more guards.

"Why is the Assassin still alive?" One of them asked in a suspicious tone.

"Good question; here's my answer." Michael said stabbing the two guards with his hidden blades.

"The Piece of Eden has been stolen! Find the Assassins who stole it!" A voice called over the intercom.

"I think it's best we leave." Michael said with Dennis nodding. The two went outside and were confronted by numerous Abstergo guards.

"Give it up! We have you surrounded!" One of them said. Dennis quickly grabbed another smoke bomb and threw it at the guards and they made their escape while the guards were stunned.

"After them! Don't let them get away!" Another guard cried once the smoke disappeared. At this, James and Winnie sprang out of their hiding spot and confronted the guards.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Kill the Assassins!" One of the guards screamed. James withdrew the Sword of Eden and swung it at the guards. The energy blast killed them and another wave of guards appeared. James swung the sword again and killed the guards with another energy blast while Winnie killed the guards that confronted her with her sword. Before too long, they were surrounded.

"We have you now!" James looked around.

"Not if I can help it." He said. He grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground. The two Assassins then made their escape. The Abstergo guards searched around the area endlessly before giving up entirely.

[Meanwhile]

Back at Monteriggioni, the four Assassins were resting after their successful mission. They were preparing to return to Transylvania the next morning.

"Man, I can't wait to go home." Dennis said with the other three agreeing. James then yawned.

"Well, I think it's time we turn in for the night." James said. The three agreed and went to sleep. Little did they know, Warren Vidic, one of the highest ranking members of the Templars, had secretly hacked into one of their computers and knew where they were hiding.

"Kidnap the vampire boy. We'll use him as a test subject and get the Piece of Eden back in the process." Vidic told the commander of the team he was sending to Monteriggioni.

"Yes sir." The commander replied. The team left Rome and traveled to Monteriggioni. They went into the Villa Auditore sanctuary and grabbed Dennis while he was sleeping.

"What the…" Dennis said for the few minutes he was awake. One of the Templars put him into a chokehold and knocked him out. They dragged Dennis out of the sanctuary and brought him back to Abstergo Industries in Rome.

[The next morning]

Winnie woke up and immediately noticed Dennis was not next to her. She sprang up and quickly walked over to James bed and woke him up. He yawned and looked at her.

"What's wrong Winnie?" He asked noticing she had a worried look on her face.

"Dennis is missing!" She said frantically. As soon as James heard that, he sprang up.

"Maybe he just went for a nightly walk in the town?" James suggested. He immediately knew this wasn't what happened, as Dennis would have come back. Winnie shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't go anywhere without telling me." She replied. James nodded and went to wake up Michael. He sat up and looked at James.

"Dennis is missing!" James said. Michael sprang up.

"Shit! Does our Mentor know about this?" He asked. James shook his head.

"I'm doing it now." He replied. James walked over to one of the tables and turned on a laptop. He used it to contact William.

"Ah, James. Any updates on that mission?" He asked.

"I'll explain later Mentor, right now we have bigger problems. Dennis is missing." James replied. William let out a frustrated groan.

"Damn it! Is Winnie okay?" He asked. James nodded.

"I'm fine Mentor." Winnie replied. William let out a relieved sigh.

"What could have happened to Dennis, Mentor?" James asked.

"The Templars most likely kidnapped him." He replied.

"But how? They don't even know we're here in Monteriggioni. I made sure to burn all traces to us." James said.

"The Templars have connections everywhere, they're always finding us it seems. Alright, what you three need to is…" The computer screen frizzled and William's transmission was cut off.

"Uh, come again Mentor? We didn't get that." James said. The transmission came back after a few seconds, but William wasn't the one on the screen; it was Warren Vidic.

"Hello Mr. Braun." Vidic greeted. James and Michael both gave each other a shocked look.

"I thought we made our computers unhackable?" James asked.

"Don't be absurd Mr. Braun. I can bypass any security measures." Vidic said. "In any case, I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?" James asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Return the Piece of Eden you stole from us, and we'll let your vampire Assassin go." He said. He then showed footage of Dennis. He was strapped in a chair near Vidic and the other Templars were beating him senselessly. The three gasped in horror. Winnie was outraged.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Winnie screamed. James looked at her.

"Winnie calm down." He said. He then turned his attention back to Vidic.

"Fine, We'll give you the P.O.E." James said.

"Tick-tock, Mr. Braun; I'll be waiting." Vidic said before cutting off the transmission.

"I'm gonna kill that man if it's the last thing I do!" Winnie screamed again. James looked at her again.

"Winnie please calm down! We'll get Dennis back." He said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, they're hurting my zing! I'll kill them!" She said. At this, James walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Winnie please, let's take a walk around Monteriggioni. That'll help us clear our minds." He said. Winnie calmed down a slight bit.

"Fine." She replied. The two pulled their hoods up on their robes and left the sanctuary. Michael contacted William again.

"Michael, what happened? The transmission got cut off." He asked.

"It was Vidic Mentor. He apparently knows we're here in Monteriggioni." Michael replied.

"I'm not surprised. Vidic is one of the smartest people to ever work for Abstergo." He paused for a second. "What about Dennis?"

"Abstergo kidnapped him. Vidic told us to bring the P.O.E back to them and they would let him go." Michael replied.

"Shit."

"What do we do Mentor?" Michael asked.

"Do what Vidic says. Dennis's safety is more important than the Piece of Eden." William replied.

"Yes Mentor." Michael said.

"Be careful, I highly doubt Vidic is going to hold up his side of the bargain. Protect the artifact if you can." William said.

"Yes Mentor. We'll contact you again when we're clear." Michael said before shutting off the laptop. A few minutes later, James and Winnie came back into the sanctuary.

"Grab the Piece of Eden, we're getting Dennis back." Michael said. James nodded and grabbed the artifact. He then started to pack up most of their things.

"What are you doing?" Winnie asked.

"We aren't coming back here. If we manage to escape from Abstergo again, this'll be the first place they'll look." James replied. Winnie nodded and helped him pack up the rest of their stuff. They made sure to destroy all traces to them before leaving the sanctuary and packing their things in their van.

"I'll drive." James said with Michael and Winnie nodding. Michael got in the passenger seat, while Winnie sat in the back. The Assassins left Monteriggioni and started their trip back to Rome. On the way, James handed Michael his cell phone.

"Text the Mentor." He said with Michael nodding. Winnie gave them a surprised look.

"Aren't the Templars going to trace that?" She asked.

"Nope. It's one edge we have over them. Our cell phones are on a private network and protected with the best security we can afford. Not even Abstergo could trace it back to us." James said. Michael then texted William letting him know they were on their way back to Rome and that they were going silent until Dennis was safe. William simply replied with "Be careful." A few hours later, they arrived at Abstergo. Michael gave James his phone back and they grabbed the Piece of Eden before going inside.

"Good, you're here. Take the elevator up to my office." Vidic said over the intercom. The three did as they were told and went to Vidic's office. There, Vidic was standing behind his desk, while an Abstergo guard was holding Dennis.

"Dennis! You're safe!" Winnie said in a relieved voice. He nodded and Vidic looked at Michael and James.

"Now; the Piece of Eden." Vidic said. James pulled it out from under his robes.

"Let Dennis go first. Then I'll give you the Piece of Eden." James said. Vidic looked at the guard that was holding Dennis and nodded. The guard let him go and he ran up to Winnie and embraced her. At this, James walked over to Vidic's desk and put the Piece of Eden on it.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." James said and he walked over to the entrance of the Animus laboratory.

"Not so fast, Mr. Braun." Vidic said with more Abstergo guards coming in.

"What is this?" Vidic chuckled evilly.

"You seriously didn't think you were leaving here alive, did you?" He asked.

"You son of a bitch." James said pulling out his pistol from under his robes and attempting to shoot Vidic, but a guard disarmed him before he could take the shot.

"Put them down. I have other matters to attend to." Vidic said before leaving his office and taking the artifact with him.

"I can take you all on!" James said. He managed to take down a few guards with his hidden blades. Michael did the same with the guards who cornered him. A few guards surrounded Dennis and Winnie and they managed to put most of the guards down, but not before one of them stabbed Winnie with a knife. She fell to the floor.

"WINNIE!" James screamed running over and killing the guard who stabbed her. He crouched down over her with Dennis next to him.

"l…I don't feel too good." She said weakly.

"Winnie, please be quiet, you're gonna be okay." James said applying pressure to the wound.

"Take care of Dennis for me." She said slowly closing her eyes.

"No Winnie, please stay awake!" Dennis said frantically. She passed out a few seconds later.

"Winnie, no Winnie!" James said with teardrops forming in his eyes. Dennis started crying softly.

"They killed her. Damn it, Winnie was like a sister to me!" James said crying uncontrollably.

"We need to get out of here, or we're next!" Michael said. The two agreed and James picked up Winnie's body and carried it with him. They fought through numerous Abstergo guards and made it back to their van. James quickly put her body in the back and they got in. Before they took off, James threw a smoke bomb out the window to try and throw off the Abstergo guards that were chasing them. It worked thankfully and the Assassins managed to escape Abstergo again. Dennis looked at Winnie's lifeless body.

"I…I can't believe she's gone." He said tearfully before putting his hand on her neck. He noticed something.

"She's got a pulse! She's still alive!" He said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." James said. "I'm driving to the Assassins private airport. We need to get out of Italy as soon as possible." Michael and Dennis nodded and they continued on their journey to the airport.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. It'll be a little while before I post the next chapter, as I have a lot of other projects I'm working on. Until next time, take it easy.


End file.
